3 AM
by QueenMellieGrant
Summary: Mellitz one shot.


It was nearing 3 am when Fitzgerald Grant entered the residence of the White House. He had just returned from Olivia Pope's house where they'd had a huge fight and ended their "relationship". He was almost to one of the guest rooms when he impulsively turned back and headed towards the master suite where Mellie slept.  
He opened the door quietly and peered into the vast room. Mellie was asleep with her back to him. He moved closer to the bed to get a better look at her. He brown hair was neatly tucked behind her ears and she had on a very revealing nightgown. Fitz admired her curves as he began to strip out of his clothes. Once he was only in his boxers he climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around her. He could feel her bottom pressing against his groin and he let out a small groan. He moved his face toward her neck inhaling her sweet scent. She'd always had a fragrant smell on her that simply couldn't be bought or bottled. Mellie stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

Fitz leaned down and started to place small kisses on her neck. He moved his hand from her waist upwards to cup one of her breasts. Fitz sucked on her neck fiercely while massaging her left breast until he heard her skin pop. He removed his mouth from her neck and smiled down at the huge hickey he'd given her. At least he could mark his territory here.  
Upon hearing her skin pop Mellie woke up surprised to find her husband almost naked in their bed with his hand on her breast. "Fitz what the hell are you doing?" She asked pushing his hand away and sitting up in bed. Fitz said nothing and began to caress her inner thigh. Mellie shivered at his touch. He hadn't touched her since God knows when.  
"Can I make love to you?" He asked quietly. She was taken aback by his boldness. She opened her mouth but no words came out. He moved closer to her and turned her face towards his capturing her lips. Mellie was shocked but she kissed him back with everything in her. She knew something was bothering him and she just wanted to make him forget. Despite how he'd been treating her lately she would follow that man over a cliff.  
He pushed her back down on the bed and hovered over her. Mellie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. Fitz said nothing. He slipped one hand under her nightgown into her panties and rubbed her most sensitive spot. Mellie moaned loudly and bucked her hips forward.  
"Lift your hips" he said quietly. She obliged and he swiftly pulled her panties off of her. He rubbed his finger over the sensitive nub and watched as Mellie writhed beneath him. He loved the faces she made when he pleasured her. He hadn't been with her in such a long time he almost forgot. He pulled down the front of her nightgown and softly raked his teeth over her nipple. Her hands went to his head to hold him in place "Ooh Fitz." She purred. The sound of her voice alone almost made him want to explode.

Pulling his mouth away from her breasts he made his way to her legs and softly kissed her inner thighs. Mellie sighed in pleasure. She was so gloriously wet.

His breathing quickened and she could feel his warm breath dangerously close to her womanhood. She whined pushed herself closer to his face brushing her womanhood against his soft lips and bathing his face with her essence in the process. She let out a small whimper and Fitz smiled ready to put her out of her misery.  
He pecked it a few times then used his tongue to delve inside of her. Soft and pink. She tasted divine. Mellie sighed loudly, running her fingers through his soft curls.  
Fitz couldn't get enough of her. She tasted heavenly.

Gripping her legs, he buried himself deeper into her wetness which made Mellie moan loudly. He felt her body tense and immediately pulled his face away. Mellie looked down at him hungrily, confused as to why he'd stopped. He crawled up from her thighs to lie in between her thighs. Grabbing hold of his manhood he rubbed it softly against the opening of her womanhood, teasing her.  
"Fitz stop it." She scolded as she gripped his shoulders. He smiled down at her and continued to tease her.  
"Tell me you want it." He demanded. Mellie bit her lip and arched her back as he dipped inside of her and quickly pulled away. He knew she wanted it, her body was practically begging for it, but he wanted to hear her say it.  
She sighed deeply willing the words to come out of her mouth but all she could manage was a breathy moan. "Please..." She panted. She hated that he was playing games with her. "Please what?" He asked dipping himself inside her then pulling away. She finally got frustrated enough to make the words come out of her mouth in a throaty yell. "I WANT IT! Damn it Fitz, give it to me!" She yelled. He chuckled at her frustration and finally plunged inside of her. Slowly. He wanted her to feel every inch of him. Mellie whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck almost strangling him.  
Fitz buried his face in her neck as they rocked at a steady pace. They hadn't been this intimate in such a long time.  
As Mellie laid there thinking of their past she began to cry quietly. Upon hearing her Fitz removed his face from her neck and sweetly kissed her lips. "Shhh." He said kissing her face then her neck. He knew why she was crying. He felt guilty. She didn't deserve the treatment he was giving her. "It's you and me." He said quietly as he kissed her to quiet her sobs.  
She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him so badly, but every time she decided she would give her heart to him, he gave it back to her in pieces. She was tired of being left alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart while he mended Olivia's. She was so tired. Olivia and Amanda Tanner weren't the only ones.

There had been others before them, he thought she didn't know. She knew; and every time he kissed her, or touched her, or slept with her she couldn't enjoy it because she knew there had been others. He'd done the same to them. Sure, she had his children, but they could too. What if they did? She didn't want to think about it anymore. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and just enjoyed the way he was thrusting in and out of her. This moment was fleeting and she didn't know when it would come again, she wanted to enjoy it.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips to match his thrusts. In a matter of minutes, she was biting into his shoulder enjoying her orgasm as he released his seed into her. As she came down she realized that he'd remained ontop of her and for a moment she thought things would be different this time. She reached up to brush her hands through his hair but he quickly rolled off of her onto the other side of the bed turning his back to her.  
The tears began to fall before she could wipe them away. She covered her mouth with her hand to quiet her sobs.

Pulling the sheets up to her chin, she willed herself to stop crying.  
She had warned herself not to get caught up in his words. She knew from experience that men would say anything during sex. Profess their undying love to you but leave you high and dry after the act was completed. She laid her head against her pillow and willed herself to get some sleep. He had already moved on, she should do the same.


End file.
